Hold my hand
by EveJHoang
Summary: Prends ma main.Maman me disait ça,quand j'étais petit.Papa m'a dit ça, quand on est parti.C'est ce que je t'ai dit, lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois.Mais tu n'es plus là,et ma main se sent nue,sans la chaleur de tes doigts...


**Titre:** "Hold my hand..."

**Auteur:** Eve J Hoang...

**Pairing:** HPxDM ou le contraire, me souviens plus...

**Rating:** M, parce qu'il me semble qu'il y a apparition de fesse, ma mémoire me fait défaut, aujourd'hui...

**Disclaimer:** Tiens, y'a le huitième film de ma saga qui va sortir bientôt dans les salles. La première était trop bien, tout le monde a adoré ma robe vert prairie à imprimés floraux, et les airs de Cendrillon de Watson... ah nan, c'tait pas moi, zut

.

.

.

**_"Hold my hand..."_**

.

.

.

Prends ma main…

Maman me disait ça, quand j'étais petit et que j'avais peur. Quand je faisais un cauchemar, quand on traversait la rue, quand il y avait trop de monde…

Prends ma main.

Mais maman n'est plus là pour me protéger, plus là pour me montrer le chemin, depuis longtemps, maintenant.

Prends ma main.

Papa me disait ça, aussi. La première fois que je suis monté dans le train.

J'avais sept ans, et maman venait de périr. Alors on est parti loin.

Parce que ça lui faisait mal, de rester.

Prends ma main.

Il me l'a dit souvent, après.

On est souvent partis, on a déménagé, bougé… pas le temps de se faire des amis, pas le temps de grandir comme les autres…

De grandes villes en bleds paumés, j'ai grandi sans vie sociale, sans attaches.

Sans mère. Et sans père, finalement.

Je n'étais que l'un de ses bagages, le plus gênant. Un poids, une casserole accrochée à ses basques en cuir italien.

Puis il y a eu toi.

Prends ma main.

Je me souviens du bordel que c'était.

On venait de débarquer, les cartons n'étaient pas encore déballés. Retour à la case départ, la ville de ma petite enfance.

Pour les affaires.

Je sentais encore sur ma peau le hâle salé de l'océan, mes cheveux gardaient encore l'éclat doré du soleil des Antilles, j'avais encore les couleurs chatoyantes des tropiques qui dansaient derrière mes paupières.

Mais dans la vraie vie, hors de mes rêves, c'était le gris monochromatique et la pluie de Paris.

Papa râlait déjà en anglais dans son portable tandis que les déménageurs montaient le bordel dans notre nouvel appartement. On était sensés rester un moment, cette fois.

J'allais pouvoir aller au lycée, cette année-là, et peut-être même celle d'après.

Dix-sept ans, et j'avais déjà fait huit fois le tour du monde en classe affaire, sans presque jamais poser les pieds sur terre. Je parlais couramment trois langues différentes, ne comprenais pas le concept d'intolérance et me faisait facilement des amis que je saurais perdre du jour au lendemain sans le moindre regret.

J'étais un de ces jeunes pleins aux as qui n'avaient pas de vie de famille et qui dépensaient sans compter pour se venger du peu d'attention que mon père me portait.

J'aimais me foutre de la gueule du monde en me faisant passer pour un gentil garçon, et me foutre de la gueule de mon paternel en lui montrant bien qu'il avait engendré un connard.

Mais je t'ai vu, toi.

Prends ma main.

Je prenais la flotte polluée de Paris sur le balcon de ma chambre, fumant une cigarette tranquillement, écoutant du reggae à burnes dans le vain espoir de voir un rayon de soleil.

En gros, je me faisais chier.

Même pas envie de prendre une photo, le paysage était trop sordide, et mon matos à dessin dormait encore dans je ne sais quel carton.

Puis tu es apparu.

Prends ma main…

Ça gueulait, dans l'appartement d'à côté.

Ça gueulait des insanités en anglais, et j'entendais du verre ou de la porcelaine se briser contre les murs. Je m'en foutais un peu. Ça ajoutait à l'ambiance glauque de Paris.

Cool.

Puis tu es apparu, sur le balconnet attenant au mien. Quinze centimètres nous séparaient, mais tu ne me voyais pas.

Tu avais les yeux remplis de rage et de peine, et le regard fou.

Le regard de celui qui a envie de faire une connerie pour emmerder le monde.

Tu avais les cheveux trempés, et tu ne portais qu'un pantalon. Tu étais pieds-nus, et j'ai pensé que tu attraperais la crève, si tu restais sous la flotte.

Puis j'ai pensé que tu allais te faire mal, si tu sautais, vu comment tu lorgnais le vide qui te faisait de l'œil, sous le balcon.

Je suis un beau gosse descendant de bel homme, avec un goût esthétique acquis au fil des boutiques de fringues de luxe que j'ai fréquenté. Je sais reconnaître ce qui est beau de ce qui est faux.

Mais tu étais différent.

Tu étais plus que ça.

Tu avais des cheveux noirs dégoulinants de pluie, et un regard plus profond que l'abysse. Ton corps semblait prêt à se plier à la moindre brise, ton esprit pouvait bien se briser au moindre souffle, tu aurais pu paraitre maladif, mais ta peau blanche attirait tant la lumière qu'elle semblait la produire, alors j'ai pensé que je ne voulais pas que tu l'abîmes sur le bitume rugueux, en bas.

Alors, pour la première fois, c'est moi qui l'ai dit.

Hold my hand…

On était deux gosses de dix-sept ans paumés dans un monde très laid et hypocrite, deux esthètes à la recherche de la Lumière dans un monde monochromatique, deux gamins que plus personne ne voulait, parce qu'on n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Tu m'as présenté tes amis, une vraie Gay Pride ambulante, une vraie bande de putes qui paraissent bien sous tous rapports, et qui adorent se foutre de la gueule du monde pour se distraire.

On s'est tout de suite entendus comme larrons en foire.

Tu paraissais si triste et dépressif, quand tu passais le porche de l'immeuble dans lequel on vivait, et tu étalais un sourire à douze mille carats dès que tu trainais avec tes potes.

Mais quand tu me retrouvais sur le balcon, ton sourire triplait de valeur.

Hold my hand…

Souvent, tu venais squatter ma chambre, ou moi la tienne, et on finissait même par dormir ensemble de plus en plus souvent. Personne ne le savait, c'était notre petit secret.

On était un peu comme des mioches qui se trouvent une base secrète.

Nous, c'était nos balcons qui en gardaient l'entrée.

On se connaissait depuis six mois quand ça a commencé à dégénérer. Non pas que ça ne partait pas déjà en cacahuètes depuis le premier jour, mais là, on a enclenché la vitesse supérieure.

On avait un peu picolé, il restait un joint caché dans ma piaule, le jour allait bientôt se lever et c'étaient les vacances.

Tu racontais que tu rêvais de devenir le prochain Bob Dylan, le nouveau Freddy Mercury, la réincarnation du King… bref, tu voulais être rock star.

Tu délirais sur mes books de photos, mes planches, mes toiles, et tu bavais sur mes nus.

Et comme j'étais au moins aussi défoncé que toi, je t'ai proposé de poser pour moi, là, tout de suite, dans ma piaule en bordel qui puait le joint.

T'as accepté, espèce de débile.

Il y avait un morceau langoureux qui sortait de ma chaine stéréo, alors tu as commencé à danser en t'effeuillant, tandis que je te mitraillais.

Tu as fini torse nu sur mon balcon, une clope au bec, cambré à la perfection sur le fer forgé, si tentant avec ta peau parfaite qui réfléchissait la lueur du matin bleu.

Tu m'as tendu la main, et tu m'as demandé de danser avec toi.

J'ai prit ta main.

Mes lèvres ont dansé sur ta peau et mon objectif t'a fait l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne.

Tu étais différent des autres.

Tu étais au-delà du Beau, du Parfait, de la Lumière.

Tu étais dans mes bras, sous mes baisers, et tu étais à moi.

Ce matin-là, mon père n'est pas rentré, heureusement d'ailleurs. J'ai fini par abandonner mon Art pour me consumer dans l'étreinte de ma Muse.

Je t'ai admiré, caressé, chéri sur fond de musique de black, j'ai voué un culte à chaque parcelle de ton corps, de tes adorables orteils à la pointe fourchée de tes cheveux en passant par ton cou au parfum de café, le tortillon de ton nombril sensible, le galbe musclé de ta fesse gauche, le nœud de ton genou, et la douceur de ta verge ferme.

Surtout ce coin-là, en fait.

Je n'irais pas dire que c'était parfait, romantique, idyllique, c'était même plutôt un chaos de membres emmêlés et fébriles, qui ne prenaient pas le temps d'hésiter malgré notre inexpérience.

Je n'avais jamais touché à un homme, avant toi, et tu n'avais jamais laissé personne te toucher, mais nous étions jeunes et fougueux, nous avions trop envie et nous étions trop défoncés pour nous arrêter en si bon chemin.

Ce matin-là, j'ai découvert que derrière tes trente diamants de sourire se cachait une véritable langue de catin, que tu oubliais vite la douleur pour prendre le plaisir à bras le corps, que tu tenais mieux la longueur que moi, et que ma bouche possédait elle-même des talents insoupçonnés…

Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas romantique.

On a fini par s'endormir pêle-mêle, de travers dans mon lit dévasté, nus comme Adam et Yves au premier jour de l'Homme, le vrai. On ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, mais le sport, ça fatigue, que voulez-vous.

On a ronflé comme des bouses jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi, puis on a émergé.

En nous tenant la main.

Le brouillard de nos esprits avait laissé place à une migraine carabinée, l'ardeur de nos passions nous laissait avec la chair de poule et un parfum de sueur rance sous la brise, mais on s'en foutait.

On s'était aimé au matin, ça n'allait pas cesser au crépuscule. Manquerait plus qu'on fasse nos vierges effarouchées, tiens.

Non, on a continué sur le chemin qu'on s'était tracé, oubliant les intolérants, les parents, les langues de putes et les on-dit, on allait en cours, on séchait de temps en temps lorsqu'on trouvait ça chiant, on retrouvait les copains pour boire un verre, on rentrait dans cet immeuble impersonnel et froid, dans nos appartements inhospitaliers et nos familles hostiles, pour nous retrouver sur nos balcons, et dormir tous les deux.

J'oubliais à quel point mon temps paraissait toujours trop court, combien de fois j'avais pu espérer pour au final me faire baiser la gueule… une fois ton regard plongé dans le mien, un instant me paraissait aussi doux que l'éternité.

On oublie souvent à quel point on a été cons en aimant, lorsqu'on était jeunes. Je ne pouvais m'en souvenir, je n'avais jamais aimé, avant toi. Je ne pouvais savoir à quel point ce jeu était dangereux, je ne pouvais deviner combien la chute serait douloureuse.

Le monde nous a rattrapés.

Le monde des affaires, le monde de mon père, le monde de la business class.

J'ai essayé, j'ai tempêté, hurlé, brisé du mobilier… c'était la première fois que je me mettais dans une colère aussi noire, première fois depuis au moins dix ans que je luttais pour rester à un endroit…

Il m'a répondu posément de cesser mes caprices et d'aller faire mes bagages.

Je t'ai retrouvé de mon côté du balcon.

Tu ruisselais de la pluie polluée de Paris, mais je suis sûr que sous l'eau grise et sale, il y avait le cristal de tes larmes.

Alors j'ai prit ta main.

Le lendemain, mon père nous a trouvés là, enlacés, nus comme à notre première fois.

Il n'y avait plus de drogue, plus d'alcool, plus d'ivresse ni de bonheur non plus, c'était un adieu dramatique, un adieu d'amants transis, l'adieu d'un espoir et d'un avenir rêvassé entre deux baisers.

Je ne l'ai même pas regardé, ni rougi pour notre nudité, ou pour notre homosexualité, non, je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi, et ton sourire de trois fois douze mille carats qui fanait sur ton visage de sylphide.

Tu murmurais que tu m'attendrais, que je te retrouverais lorsque tu deviendrais rock star, que tu irais visiter toutes les galeries de Paris pour trouver un cliché, une toile, un croquis de moi, et ton regard vide d'espoir démentait autant tes paroles que ton sourire chancelant.

J'allais te quitter sans chance de retour, et tu le savais, mais tu ne voulais pas que j'ai mal.

On était des gamins de dix-sept ans paumés comme un coquelicot dans un champ de blé, on n'avait jamais su aimer, et d'un coup, on a tout lâché sur une seule personne… c'était trop fort pour nous, trop fusionnel, passionnel comme une coucherie d'adulte et pur comme un amour d'enfant, c'était trop beau pour que des esthètes de notre acabit puissent résister, alors nous avons succombé.

Et nous nous y sommes brisé les ailes, je crois…

Finalement, je t'ai quitté, sur le parvis de l'immeuble. Nos amis sont venus me faire leurs adieux, puis je suis monté dans le taxi pour l'aéroport, à la suite de mon père.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis sur le siège que je me suis résolu à te regarder dans les yeux. Tu as tenté de sourire. Je t'ai embrassé.

Je t'ai lâché la main.

C'était il y a dix ans, maintenant.

Je t'ai attendu.

Où que j'aille, la radio est toujours allumée, je guette toujours le nouveau tube de rock, je cherche toujours ton nom sur les pochettes des disquaires.

A peine arrivé à l'aéroport, j'ai commencé à acheter tous les disques de Bob Dylan, de Queen et d'Elvis qui me tombaient sous la main. Tous les vieux rocks d'avant qu'on naisse, ceux que les moins de vingt ans ne peuvent pas connaître.

J'attends, depuis dix ans, d'entendre ta voix et les riffs de ta Gibson passer à la radio, de voir ta peau capter les reflets des projecteurs dans les clips… rien à faire.

Tu n'es jamais là.

A New York, mon père m'a lâché dans une école d'Arts, comme pour s'excuser de m'avoir séparé de mon premier amour. Il n'avait rien dit, ce matin-là, il n'a rien dit non plus, plus tard.

Parfois, quand on se croise au détour de l'un de nos voyages, il pose encore sur moi ce regard peiné et désolé qu'il m'a offert quand j'avais dix-sept ans et que je venais de quitter l'homme de ma vie.

Je me suis rendu compte, finalement, que ce n'était pas du mépris, ni du désintérêt. Il m'aime, tu sais… mais dans mes yeux, il voit le regard de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, et ça lui fait encore mal.

Il n'a jamais su comment s'y prendre, avec moi, et j'ai grandi, sans qu'il ait le temps d'apprendre à être un père comme les autres.

Et finalement, il a été trop tard.

Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, il y a dix ans, et il l'a comprit trop tard.

En dix ans, j'ai encore fait plusieurs fois le tour du monde.

Je suis resté quelques années à New York, j'ai apprit des choses, fait quelques rencontres… mais personne n'a cet éclat qui m'a fasciné chez toi, personne n'a ce désespoir contredit par trente diamants de sourire, personne n'a ce corps de sylphide ni ce regard parfois dur comme la pierre, parfois doux comme la soie, ou triste comme la pluie de Paris…

J'ai fait des rencontres charnelles, aussi, mais jamais je n'ai pu toucher un autre homme que toi. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas si homo que ça, ça ne marche qu'avec toi…

Je me suis lancé dans le monde professionnel, si tant est que l'Art puisse être une profession. J'ai dessiné des lignes de vêtements, shooté des modèles, exposé dans des galeries du monde entier… mais jamais je ne t'ai croisé à un vernissage.

Dix ans que mon père me regarde comme une âme en peine, parce que je suis en manque de toi…

Je suis un navire en perdition.

Je suis un Hollandais Volant, voguant toujours sur les mêmes océans avec son capitaine sans âme, j'ai quitté mon port il y a dix ans pour m'échouer sur les hauts-fonds de la réalité, et jamais je ne pourrais retrouver la patrie que j'ai tant aimée…

Je suis un gros paumé.

On m'a dit que je vivais dans un souvenir, et que cela se voyait dans mon art. Certains m'ont dit que je devrais tourner la page pour avancer, évoluer… d'autres me comprennent, et ne disent rien, ils ne font qu'admirer, et pleurer les larmes que je ne peux pas verser.

On m'a dit que je mettais mon âme dans mes toiles, et que c'est pour cela qu'elles sont belles.

Et on m'a dit que si je continuais, je me perdrais.

On m'a demandé mon secret, j'ai répondu qu'il n'y en avait pas. On devient artisan en gagnant du savoir-faire, on devient artiste en trouvant notre Muse… et on devient meilleur lorsqu'on la perd.

Il n'y a pas de secret.

Juste de la nostalgie, et du désespoir.

Je vis dans le souvenir de la lumière qui danse sur ta peau, de la pluie qui glisse sur tes cheveux, de l'obscurité qui ondoie dans tes prunelles.

Je vis dans le fantôme de ta main dans la mienne.

Tu me manques.

Et j'en crèverais, un jour.

Accoudé à mon balcon, une cigarette au bec, j'observe les lumières de Paris.

Il ne pleut pas, cette fois.

Il fait bon, les rues brillent, animées, les cafés sont bondés.

Je viens ouvrir une nouvelle galerie, demain. Je reste trois jours, puis j'ai un shooting prévu en Thaïlande, un dîner avec mon père à Hong Kong lundi, le vernissage de la nouvelle collection d'un ami à Los Angeles…

Mouais, je ne suis pas prêt de retrouver mon atelier chéri, quoi.

Enfin, ce qui est bien, dans les hôtels qui m'offrent leurs services, c'est qu'il y a toujours une bouteille de Jack dans le minibar… mon vieil ami Jack m'aide toujours à oublier le temps qui passe.

Il a été trop court lorsque j'étais avec toi, mais depuis que je t'ai quitté, il traîne la patte, ce con.

Même pendant que je bosse, je ne parviens pas à t'oublier.

Ou juste un instant.

Lorsque je prends une photo, je pense à comment ta peau prendrait telle lumière. Lorsque je dessine un vêtement, je pense à comment il t'irait. Lorsque je choisis un modèle, il a toujours quelque chose de toi. Des bruns, souvent, de regards sombres quand j'en trouve, des peaux lumineuses…

Mais ils ne t'arrivent jamais à la cheville.

Les gens pensent que je décroche des conversations parce que je suis sur ma planète d'artiste, que ma pensée se trouve au-delà du monde…

Foutaises.

Ma pensée est restée à Paris, dix ans en arrière, et mon monde d'artiste, c'est ton souvenir.

Toujours aussi vivace, malgré les années.

Dans mon monde, ma main n'a jamais lâché la tienne.

Des amis m'ont dit que je devrais arrêter. Que ça tourne à l'obsession, que je vais devenir fou.

Que je devrais trouver une autre Muse, il y a tant de belles personnes qui gravitent autour de moi, des stars, des mannequins…

Ce sont eux, les fous. Ils n'y comprennent rien. Il n'y aura qu'une seule Muse, pour moi.

Mon agente m'engueule toujours lorsqu'elle me trouve défoncé, Jack à la main, en train de ruiner une toile vierge avec mes couleurs chatoyantes, défoncé à la came, défoncé au vieux rock, les yeux vides, rivés sur les chaînes musicales qui passent des clips jour et nuit.

-Arrête ça ! hurle-t-elle. Arrête, tu vas finir par crever !

Une fois, elle a pleuré, mais je ne l'entendais même plus. J'étais tellement mal, tellement défracté que je ne me rendais même pas compte de mes mains abîmées qui saignaient sur l'huile colorée.

Mes mains nues, que plus personne ne tient.

On m'a dit que lorsque je pratiquais mon art, je semblais habité.

Je dirais plutôt « hanté ».

Par toi.

J'ai rencontré une fille, dans un café. Une belle brune plantureuse.

Elle portait une petite robe en velours au décolleté pigeonnant, et des chaussures à talons vertigineux. Assise dans l'un des rares coins d'ombre de la terrasse, des Ray Ban sur les yeux, elle fumait, griffonnait page après page, tout en buvant un whisky avec une insignifiante larme de coca.

Malgré l'alcool, dont les verres se succédaient comme par magie, comme si le serveur surveillait quand le remplir par habitude, malgré le tumulte de la rue, des clients, rien ne semblait devoir la perturber.

Elle écrivait, comme si rien d'autre n'existait.

Je l'ai regardée toute l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par commander quelque chose à manger.

Raviolis au pesto et bouteille de rosé.

Je me suis assis face à elle, et ai commandé la même chose.

Elle m'a adressé un sourire rayonnant, et, le jour commençant à décroitre, elle ôta ses lunettes noires.

Elle avait des yeux charbonneux, aussi profonds que les tiens, et, malgré son sourire… elle paraissait triste.

Atterrée de retomber dans le monde réel.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle écrivait un roman. Qu'il y avait des alcooliques, des putes, des camés, des tueurs à gages qui rassemblaient toutes ces catégories, et aussi une affolante proportion de pédés au milieu de tout ça.

J'ai ri. Vraiment, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Elle avait une peau blanche, fascinante, qui captait toutes les lumières.

J'ai lu quelques lignes, avec sa permission. Elle disait que ce n'était qu'un brouillon, une bouse lancée là pour ne pas oublier ses idées. Pourtant, les phrases étaient belles, bien tournées, dans un beau français qui redonnait envie de lire des romans du dix-septième siècle.

Elle parlait avec animation, en jurant comme un charretier, et descendait les verres comme un vieux flibustier, mais se tenait bien droite sur sa chaise, les jambes élégamment croisées, les doigts assurés, maniant souplement la fourchette ou le verre à pied.

Un mélange de classe infuse et de décadence.

La personnification même de l'oxymore.

J'ai comprit qu'elle était comme moi, paumée. Comme moi, elle avait perdu… quelque chose.

Et l'Art l'avait sauvée.

Je lui ai demandé si elle avait quelqu'un. Elle m'a montré un tatouage, sur son bras, et m'a dit qu'il était mort depuis des années. Elle m'a raconté qu'il était peintre, et qu'il avait fait d'elle sa Muse, mais que jamais il n'avait eu le temps de terminer sa toile.

Elle lui avait promis qu'elle les transformerait en héros d'histoires d'amour épiques, et qu'elle avait tout fait pour tenir parole. Elle avait lâché ses études, sa famille, et s'était tirée pour vivre dans la grande ville, pour noircir ses lignes avec l'encre de la vie.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne vivait pas. Qu'elle se sentait vide et fatiguée, jusqu'à ne quasiment plus pouvoir bouger, parfois. Elle s'épuisait à tenir le coup dans un monde où elle n'avait plus sa place depuis longtemps, esprit en ébullition pour un cœur mort dans un corps agonisant. Elle survivait, et n'existait que pour écrire.

Pour l'Art.

Je me suis dit que nous étions faits du même bois. Elle te ressemblait tellement, physiquement, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux sombres, sa peau parfaite qui captait la lumière…

Je l'ai photographiée dans ma chambre d'hôtel, et nous avons fait l'amour, en criant le nom d'un autre.

Elle a posé un baiser sur mes lèvres, chastement, m'a souhaité de retrouver ma Muse, et elle est partie, me laissant une trace de cocaïne sur la table de chevet.

J'ai de la chance, finalement.

Je t'ai perdu, mais j'ai une chance de te retrouver…

Souriant tendrement à la pensée de cette fille dont je ne me souviens même pas avoir entendu le nom, je m'endors, sans excès de Jack pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Je rêve de ses yeux, ou des tiens, je ne sais pas.

Cette expression d'extase, cette bouche tordue dans un cri muet.

Cette main, tenant la mienne.

C'est marrant, les vernissages.

On fait la bise à des gens dont on ne se souvient guère, on discute comme de vieux amis alors qu'on ne se connaît ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

On laisse libre-cours à sa langue de pute, on boit du champagne tiède et on mange des petits-fours dégueulasses.

On crache dans les dos, et on suce des bites.

La vie des belles gens, quoi.

Autant vous dire que je me fais chier comme un rat mort. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'amuser comme une petite folle, ce soir.

Je suis à Paris. J'ouvre une galerie.

Et tu n'es pas là.

Peut-être m'as-tu oublié, en fin de compte. A quoi je pensais, sérieusement ?

Qu'après dix ans sans la moindre nouvelle, tu penserais encore à moi ?

J'ai envie de me recroqueviller dans un coin sombre, et de pleurer tout mon soûl. Je veux te voir… mais tout ce qui puisse me rappeler tout ce que tu es, ce sont mes toiles, mes dessins, et les dizaines de photos accrochées aux murs de mon atelier.

Et la marque de mes cigarettes.

Je ne suis qu'un fantôme de notre amour au passé, et mon antre est un mausolée dédié à ta beauté.

Mon agente me parle. Elle n'est jamais bien loin, me couvant comme une mère poule. Elle voit pertinemment que je vais de plus en plus mal, elle sent que, ce soir, j'atteins mes limites.

Je n'en peux plus…

Je suis comme cette fille d'hier soir. Je me sens vide et épuisé, la moindre brise pourrait me faire m'effondrer.

Je survis… mais à cet instant, j'ai besoin de vivre. Et tu n'es pas là pour me rendre mon cœur.

-Annules le shoot et le dîner avec papa, je rentre à New York… dis en vidant ma coupe d'une traite.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Je n'en peux plus… il faut que je peigne, sinon je vais faire une connerie… dis-je en me sauvant à la hâte, sans faire attention à ceux que je pourrais bousculer.

Je ne vois plus rien, des points noirs et blancs dansent devant mes yeux. Dans le taxi, je souffle au chauffeur de m'emmener à l'aéroport en vitesse, et me laisse mourir sur sa banquette arrière, me concentrant sur les riffs de guitare passant à la radio pour ne pas m'évanouir.

J'arrive à temps pour le prochain vol pour New York, prends un billet de première classe en vitesse et m'effondre sur mon siège.

Quelques heures.

Tenir quelques heures avant de m'effondrer…

Bientôt, je reverrais ton visage, ton corps alangui tapissant mes murs… je peindrais une toile géante avec les couleurs de la passion et du désespoir, et je m'effondrerais une fois qu'elle sera finie, au milieu des bouteilles de Jack et des couleurs…

Bon programme, ça.

Avec un peu de chance, je ne me réveillerais jamais.

J'étais à Paris, et tu n'es pas venu…

L'hôtesse m'apporte un verre de scotch. Je ne sais si je m'endors, ou si je finis par me cuiter la gueule au point de n'avoir plus conscience du temps qui passe, mais je finis par arriver à mon atelier.

Tu es là, sur tous mes murs. Mon antre ressemble à un repaire de tueur monomaniaque.

A l'honneur, encadrée de noir, une immense photo de nous.

Ma peau hâlée contre la tienne, si pâle, tes doigts entrelacés aux miens…

Tu me tiens la main.

Je dégotte une toile de deux mètres sur trois, dans mon fatras, et, à mains nues, j'étale les couleurs par grands gestes, du noir, du rouge, du bleu, du vert, du blanc… tout se mélange, jusqu'à donner l'idée d'une cascade dans une forêt à la fois sombre et féérique, aux parterres bariolés.

Dans un coin, alanguis sur une idée de berge moussue, deux corps.

L'un, blond, est allongé, les pieds dans l'eau aux nuances iridescentes, tenant entre ses jambes le second, les cheveux d'un noir bleuté, immergé jusqu'aux hanches.

Le premier a mes bras anguleux, aux coudes posés sur l'herbe, l'autre a tes formes élancées, et le galbe superbe de la naissance de tes fesses dépassant de l'eau.

Ils s'embrassent.

Ils se tiennent la main.

Fignolant les derniers détails au pinceau, j'appose ma signature, enfin.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté ainsi. Il fait jour, mais depuis quand ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Aucune foutue idée.

Comme toujours, la radio tourne.

La batterie est enragée, la basse suave, la guitare… désespérée.

J'entends la voix grave, qui chante des promesses vaines d'une éternité à laquelle je ne crois plus. Il chante un amour perdu, un sourire jamais retrouvé.

Il raconte l'histoire d'une envie de partir, et d'un balcon, et d'un ange blond qui l'a sauvé.

Il chante une Muse envolée, il dit qu'il a visité toutes les galeries, dévoré chaque photo, chaque tableau du regard, il dit qu'il a guetté les articles, les profils de star… mais que jamais il n'a réussi.

Et sa voix se brise sur le refrain.

_Hold my hand…_

Mes larmes coulent.

Ma vue divague sur les toiles encrassées, les bouteilles de Jack abandonnées, les traces de poudre sur la tables, l'odeur du café.

J'entends des coups sourds, et je me demande si c'est mon cœur qui me vrille ainsi les tympans… puis j'entends la voix de ma chère agente, furieusement inquiète.

Un énorme fracas.

Des cris, derrière moi. Je n'y fais pas attention. Je suis tétanisé, devant cette cascade, cette forêt, ces corps entrelacés…

Face à moi, cette toile immense, la fin de mon chef-d'œuvre, le réceptacle de mon dernier souffle…

Les larmes roulent dans mon cou.

Je m'effondre.

Il y a une chevelure noire, et un regard sombre, empli de larmes, au-dessus de moi. Un visage qui ferait pâlir la Perfection, une peau qui irradie la Lumière.

Une Muse.

Avant de sombrer dans le noir, je me dis que je suis bien content. Tu es devenu rock-star, comme promis.

Et tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer.

Je t'ai retrouvé.

Ta main ne m'a jamais lâché…

.

.

.

**oO°Owari°Oo**

.

.

.

Humm... ça mérite une clope... oh ! J'ai oublié de poster sur Manyfics !

.


End file.
